1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a performance gauge for use in conjunction with a speech recognition system including both manual transcription and automated speech recognition. More particularly, the invention relates to a performance gauge for use in a conjunction with a distributed speech recognition system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments in speech recognition and telecommunication technology have made automated transcription a reality. The ability to provide automated transcription is not only limited to speech recognition products utilized on a single PC. Large systems for automated transcription are currently available.
These distributed speech recognition systems allow subscribers to record speech files at a variety of locations, transmit the recorded speech files to a central processing facility where the speech files are transcribed through the application of both manual transcription and speech recognition technology. These systems often employ a combination of both manual transcription and speech recognition technology in an effort to fully take advantage of the automation offered by speech recognition technology while ensuring that the accuracy of the final text files is maintained at high level through the application of manual review by a transcriptionist. It has been found that combining speech recognition technology with the manual transcription offered by professional transcriptionist results in increased efficiency, enhanced file integrity and reduced costs.
However, by combining the work of professional transcriptionists with automated speech recognition technology a level of complexity has been added for those wishing to monitor the overall effectiveness of the system. Efforts have been made to provide monitoring systems for use in conjunction with speech recognition technology. In fact, systems have been developed wherein speech recognition technology is combined with manual transcription in an effort to improve the functioning of the speech recognition engines (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,957 to Brandow et al.).
These prior systems have been focused upon the improvement of a speech recognition engine within a limited environment and as such are directed to adaptation of the models utilized by the speech recognition engine in transcribing a speech file generated by a user of the system. While such system hopefully result in better adapted speech recognition engines, they do not provide administrators of these systems with a mechanism for monitoring the overall effectiveness of the complete system, including, speech recognition engines, central processors and professional transcriptionists.
With the foregoing in mind, a need currently exists for a performance gauge capable monitoring a distributed transcription system to provide administrators of the system with performance information relating to the effectiveness of the speech recognition engines, central processors and professional transcriptionists. The present invention provides such a performance gauge.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge for use in conjunction with a transcription system including a speech processor linked to at least one speech recognition engine and at least one transcriptionist. The speech processor includes an input for receiving speech files and storage means for storing the received speech files until such a time that they are forwarded to a selected speech recognition engine or transcriptionist for processing. The system includes a transcriptionist text file database in which manually transcribed transcriptionist text files are stored, each stored transcriptionist text file including time stamped data indicative of position within an original speech file. The system further includes a recognition engine text file database in which recognition engine text files transcribed via the at least one speech recognition engine are stored, each stored recognition engine text file including time stamped data indicative of position within an original speech file. The system further includes a comparator comparing the time stamped recognition engine text files with time stamped transcriptionist text files based upon the same speech file so as to determine differences between the recognition engine text file and the transcriptionist text file and a report generator compiling the identified differences so as to issue a report for evaluation by administrators of the transcription system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge wherein the system includes a speech processor linked to a plurality of speech recognition engines and a plurality of transcriptionists.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge wherein recognition engine text files and transcriptionist text files are linked within a database of the speech processor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge wherein differences determined by the comparator include additions, deletions and mistranscriptions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge wherein the differences are ascertained with reference to the transcriptionist text file.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a performance gauge wherein the comparator is limited to comparisons of identical time stamped segments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for gauging performance within a transcription system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.